


Qi extras

by Pink_Polenta



Series: QI daycare centre [4]
Category: Big Fat Quiz of the Year - Fandom, QI - Fandom
Genre: Blue whale - Freeform, Fish, Gen, THERE WILL NEVER BE H/C
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Polenta/pseuds/Pink_Polenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extras from the Qi day-care centre series which we couldn't really place in any episode will be placed here. Mostly Alan centric (probably).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The History of The Qi Fish Tank

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are written by two people and neither are native English.

Alan had his eyes cast down to the pavement. He was trying to make sure that he didn’t step on the cracks. Today mister Fry had decided to do something special. Alan had been the only kid to turn up today, so they could do loads of stuff that was normally out of the question. Humming the tune of the cereal commercial he looked up at mister Fry. Mister Fry hadn’t told him what they were going to do exactly, but he had said it was going to be fun. He had also told Alan not to let go off his hand and pay attention when they crossed a road. 

“We have arrived.”

Alan looked at what was in front of him. It was a pet shop. Wow! He could see all kind of animals. Birds, cats, dogs, rats, you name it. An enormous grin found it’s way onto Alan’s face.

“We’re going to get a pet!”  
“Indeed, I thought it would be fun to get an animal to cheer up Qi. Not too big an animal of course.”

This got Alan extremely excited. Pulling mister Fry’s hand he practically jumped into the shop.

“What animal are we going to get?”  
“Well, I thought, because you’re nearly always here, that you should choose which animal.”  
“FISH!”

Alan really liked fish. He looked up at mister Fry happily. Mister Fry gave him one of those strange adult looks that Alan didn’t understand, but that didn’t matter. They were going to get fish! Mister Fry laughed and started walking in the direction where the fish probably were. Alan followed him and skipped past him when he could see the fish tanks. There were so many fish. Different colours, different shapes.

“Why don’t you look at which fish we take? I’ll gather the other supplies while you’re at it.”

Alan looked at all the fish closely. Pressing his face against the glass. After a while mister Fry went to stand next to him.

“Have you made a decision?”  
“That one.”

Alan pointed at a small blue guppy with a long tail.

“That one is indeed quite nice.”  
“Its name will be Blue Whale.”

Alan’s favourite animal was the blue whale. He would have asked for one, but he knew that he couldn’t get one. This shop could in no way contain a blue whale. Way too small. Fish lived in the water like blue whales and that was good enough. He looked at mister Fry for approval and found that he was wearing that funny look again.

“Well, Blue Whale the guppy it is then.”

Walking out of the pet shop Alan carefully held a bag that contained Blue Whale. Over time more fish were added to the fish tank and died over time, but Blue Whale seemed to stay there forever.


	2. Best Replacement ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How come that Alan is at Qi day-care centre every day?

Ugh, another day at Qi day-care centre. Why did his parents send him to this place and not some magical day-care centre? Anyways, the woman (miss Turner) made them do the most boring things. Mostly just drawing or building things with Lego. She never said anything interesting or had answers for Alan’s questions. She didn’t even know how airplanes were able to fly. Alan went to sit on his usual chair, draped his arms dramatically across the table and rested his chin on the table as well. Blowing a curl out of his face he stared blankly at the wall.

“Hello there, you must be Alan.”

Alan looked up and saw a man whose nose was bent to the left side. Who was he? Alan looked around and saw that miss Turner wasn’t there. Was this man going to replace her? 

“Yes…. Hello, mister…”  
“Fry.”  
“Hello, mister Fry.”

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Mister Fry was indeed miss Turner’s replacement and he seemed to have planned all kinds of fun things to do for them. He had even told Alan how planes were able to stay up in the sky. Alan had decided that mister Fry was nice, because he never had so much fun at Qi day-care centre before. Much more fun than hanging out with those spoiled pure-blooded wizard kids. Smiling Alan decided to come to the centre more often, even if he didn’t need to.


	3. Jimmy's Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Alan?

Jimmy felt like a genius. Hold on, he is a genius, don't you dare think otherwise. He was standing in the boy's bathroom with two big boxes. What is in these boxes? Kittens, loads of kittens. Jimmy opened the lids of both boxes and set the kittens free. The kittens went on expedition immediately. With a little help from Jimmy they found their way to the main room of the centre.

"Mister Fry, why are there kittens everywhere?"

Stephen was surprised by this question from Rob. Kittens, which kittens? Stephen looked around the room and saw what Rob meant. All around the room there were kittens, black and white kittens. What in the world happened? It looked like some giant had barfed kittens all over the room. Well at least the children were amused. Someone in the room was a bit too amused. It was Jimmy.

"Jimmy, could you come here for a second."

Laughing Jimmy walked towards Stephen. 

"Are these kittens yours?"

Jimmy shook his head, but look guilty as hell too. His laugh had gotten worse. Rob, who had been standing next to Stephen was imitating Jimmy’s laugh. 

“I’ve known you for some time, when did you develop that stupid laugh?”

Rob continued imitating it. Were kids supposed to sound so posh? Oh, yeah, both Jimmy and Rob had the tendency to use words they only halfway understood. Any who, Jimmy looked a bit hurt.

“I know my laugh sound a bit like a seal is being molested, but..”  
“What is it? Where did that come from?”  
“It’s my laugh.”  
“Then ditch it and ditch it now.”

Rob turned to the third child there, who had surprisingly kept his mouth shut until now.

“Russell, give him a better laugh. What should his laugh be?”

Russell had to think for about one second before he could answer.

“I think it’s interesting you’ve known him as long as you have and never heard him laugh.”

Well, that’s Russell for you. Never doing what you ask him to do. At the end of the day Stephen made Jimmy stay to gather all the kittens. Stephen asked himself where Jimmy had gotten the kittens. He decided that he did not want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not in this story. Nueheheheehe


End file.
